


Testing Dr. Adams

by bi_furious1



Series: Lucky Thirteen [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen tests a radical new rectal procedure on the obnoxious Dr. Adams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Dr. Adams

(This story features characters from the Eighth season of the television show House MD)

Dr. Remy Hadley entered Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital brusquely; striding purposefully through the unusually quiet main entrance. Instead of the normal throng of Nurses and patients, only a single receptionist was on duty. Thirteen carried two coffees from the thankfully still open café across the street. It was late in the day and she had been their last customer.

The young Doctor barely recognized the hospital these days; Foreman had made his mark and a lot of the old regime had changed, from the staff that worked there to the colors of the walls. Thirteen liked the changes. A lot had also happened in her life since leaving the place behind.

Thirteen herself was a new woman; few people even referred to her by the nickname anymore. Physically the Doctor was still toned and lithe as ever but, no longer officially on staff, her trademark lab coat was gone, replaced instead by a green leather jacket. Short, light and tight, it suited her well. Beneath this her standard tank top and tight charcoal jeans combo remained, whilst thigh high leather boots complimented the ensemble. The young woman’s hair was the most major change in her physical appearance; Thirteen now preferred Blonde highlights and a shorter, wavier style. The makeover had reinvigorated the young woman and this helped her to exude an air of careless confidence. No girl was off the menu; some things never change.

The blonde was back in the hospital to consult on another of House’s cases. She often did freelance work with him and his new team, giving the odd insight when she could. The work kept her busy now that life was effectively on her own terms, allowing Thirteen to fraternize freely with her colleagues. Tonight she had found a window to indulge a plan she’d been sitting on for some time, even voluntarily taking the night shift from Chase to get to her target.

As Thirteen arrived at House’s office she spotted her intended victim; one of House's new lackeys. Dr. Jessica Adams sat at the glass table, hunched over the files of their most recent patient. Her colleague was tired and lost in thought, big brown eyes trawling through pages of medical notes attempting to spot something she’d missed. Thirteen smiled, recognizing the frustration the girl was experiencing just from her frowning face. Many times she’d spent hours searching for the answers to the impossible mysteries they attempted to solve. Of course, she was a much, much better Doctor than this girl; for all her inquisitiveness the brunette never had any real solutions. However, now that Thirteen didn’t officially work here she felt less inclined to put herself through the experience, instead being free to enjoy the other Doctor’s misery.

Thirteen squeezed the shoulders beneath her as she leant over the brunette to place the coffee cup on top of her open file. Adams looked up; surprised, before smiling wearily, recognizing House’s prodigal daughter.

“How goes it?” Thirteen asked, beginning to massage the girl’s tense neck. Adams groaned contentedly; the blonde Doctor had surprisingly talented hands. Being new Adams had no idea Thirteen was an infamous lesbian, enjoying the massage for what she believed it to be; just an innocent back rub.

“`Not great” the girl replied forlornly, “I can’t see through this mess anymore, I’m just going round in circles.”

Thirteen moved from behind Adams, perching on the edge of the glass table so that she could stare down at the young girl.

The young brunette was hot and she knew it. Long wavy hair framed the pretty face and complimented her darker skin tone. Soft puckered pink lips formed a silent ‘O’ and oozed sexuality. A loose red scoop neck top did little to hide the waiflike body beneath, draping over her shoulder to reveal the blue strap of a bra underneath. A thick leather belt hemmed in the top, also dangling around her slim waist. Tight black leggings encased her long slender limbs, hugging and emphasizing pert round buns. Light brown pumps completed the look.

It was hard not to stare, never mind feign concern, but the prize was worth the effort in this case. So Thirteen replied kindly:

“I get that. These cases always suck but your reading too much into it. There is nothing to do now other than measure this guy’s vitals hourly and keep an eye on him till morning. Lucky for you I’m here to keep you distracted.”

“Why did you come in?” Adams asked, eyes quizzical, “House didn’t ask for a consult and even if he had, he’s not here to berate your ideas. And isn’t it kind of late for a social visit?”

“Its kind of embarrassing” replied Thirteen, pretending to avoid the girl’s eyes, “I’m doing medical tests for a pharmaceutical company within the hospital. Problem is the results are due in tomorrow and I don’t have enough findings. It involves an experimental procedure still in development, a different technique to the standard tests and to be honest I was hoping to find a more experienced member of the team like Taub or Chase to help me out.”

The Blonde waited for the girl to take the bait, which she did, almost instantly.

“You need help practicing something? Adam's eyes lit up and the brunette was suddenly animated; itching at a chance to prove herself: “I’m not busy at the moment! The patient is stable and he’s had no reactions to the drugs. Sooo I’ve got nothing to do anyway.” Adams sat up and smiled: “If you need a consult, I’m your woman!”

“Well, its an invasive procedure, I really need more of a practice patient who can tell me if I’m on the right path…I shouldn’t really have said anything, its confidential after all and too much to ask. Not many Doctor’s are comfortable enough to let others perform on them...”

Adams paused; it was clear the young brunette was thinking as she took a long sip from her coffee. Thirteen smiled, she had detected Dr. Adams' weaknesses in the time they hay worked with her. In fairness, most of her vulnerabilities could also be interpreted as strengths under other circumstances; Thirteen just new how to twist them.

The Doctor loved overcoming a challenge, whether it was healing a patient or beating Dr. Park at another of House’s games. The girl threw herself into work, spending most of her personal time and energy in the Free Clinic, gaining extra experience by tending to the helpless. And that fed another potential weakness, vanity. The brunette loved the idea of herself as a hero to the sick and needy. The volunteering and charity work was all proof of that. Together the factors suggested she was nothing more than a spoilt rich kid with a chip on her shoulder. Why else become a Doctor with all of her resources? 

Together these weaknesses helped Thirteen to manipulate the girl before her. How could she say no to a colleague in need? Especially if it fed her ego and perhaps even furthered her own career. In reality, Thirteen hoped what occurred would do the opposite.

“But this procedure is harmless right? No chance of complications?”

Thirteen’s smile widened: “None at all, I just need to ensure my technique is up to scratch, nothing dangerous.”

“Well then what are we waiting for?” Adams exclaimed, grabbing her tweed jacket from the back of her chair as she stood to leave, closing the file on the table.

“Thanks Adams, I didn’t think you would be up for this,” Thirteen stated, feigning sincerity. In reality she had predicted the girl’s reaction, staying two steps ahead. House’s teachings were invaluable to her now.

“Just lead the way, I'm always up for anything." Adams replied smugly, "and by the way, call me Jessica, all my friends do.”

“Well everyone seems to call me Thirteen, kind of an obvious nickname I know, but it stuck around here.” They both laughed and Thirteen led the other girl out of the office to the elevator. Two levels down they entered the Psych ward and Thirteen crossed the hall opening the door to a pre-prepared suite.

“You want to do this down here? We’re not messing with psychotropic drugs are we? I don’t want my mind melted.” Jessica joked, but seemed slightly concerned, so Thirteen assured her they were only borrowing equipment.

Inside the room was clinically white and sparsely furnished. A padded patient examination cot was bolted to the floor in the centre of the floor space, left fully reclined to form a bed. Cabinets lined one wall and a separate room contained an ensuite toilet. Angled towards the bed was a digital camera on a tripod.

“Wow, you seem awfully prepared,” Adams said, examining the equipment around them, surprise registering on her pretty face: “How did you know I was going to say yes?”

Thirteen froze, afraid Adams would figure out this had all been pre-meditated: 

“What? The camera!? I-I just need to document what happens for later reference…” Thirteen lied, although note entirely; she did want a record of this. Just not for academic study. More for her own personal pleasure.

“Ohhhh-kay” said the brunette, beginning to feel the slightest reservations; “Where do you need me?”

First Thirteen had Jessica record a statement to the camera, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, giving her full name and credentials. This was all designed to simply lull the girl into a sense of security whilst polishing her already swollen ego. What could be better for the self-important charity girl than to talk about herself and her achievements? Even when speaking to an intimate camera the girl came off as self-important. 

As Adams talked Thirteen replaced her jacket with a lab-coat and tied her hair back, all just adding to the illusion this procedure were in anyway official. Going to a cabinet she retrieved her extra special gel. The blonde had used the stuff on other girls; its intoxicating effects allowing her to play with them endlessly. The formula was a harmless extra strength aphrodisiac Thirteen had experimented with through 'research' in college. When applied to a woman’s most private erogenous zones the gel was especially effective. 

Thirteen knew that Jessica was no lesbian, proper spoilt rich girls rarely were; she’d even caught the female Doctor watching Chase from a far. It was clear what side of the fence this girl was on. But with a extra heavy application of this gel to her insides, she knew the Doctor would struggle to care, desperate for sexual release. Getting the girl to consent to the formula’s insertion, now that was the complicated part.

Once Jessica was done Thirteen came over to the brunette rolling up her sleeves.

“Now, I need to do a full body examination to ensure you have no prior issues with your health.”

Dr. Adams was stunned, replying indignantly: “I’m not stripping naked for you! After all this isn’t a sex tape." Adams chuckled, glancing at the other girl. Thirteen blinked, realising she needed to respond: "Right." 

Both girls laughed, this time nervously. Thirteen knew the girl was on the edge of bolting, so she backtracked.

“Well, since you’re a Doctor I guess I could do the examination with you fully clothed… After all you would tell me if you had any symptoms right?”

“Of course,” Adams said, obviously still doubting the validity of this test. So Thirteen continued: “Jessica, your not self conscious are you? I thought you’d be okay… its just us girls after all.”

The young brunette blinked; feigning offense, still nervous: “Me? Not at all, I was just surprised. That’s… fine.”

She reached for her belt before Thirteen stepped forward and stopped her:  
“Let me, I can check your nodules as I go, save time and embarrassment.”

The now somewhat apprehensive brunette relinquished control of her body, loosening her stance to give Thirteen free access to her limbs. And so the blonde got to work, first unbuckling her belt and pumps, placing them in one of the wall cabinet’s. Then she began feeling Adams' luscious body, Thirteen pretending to search for bumps or marks as she moved behind the stunned brunette, groping the girl’s bottom with no inhibition; rubbing Adam’s cheeks and legs appreciatively. Jessica bit her lip awkwardly; wishing she hadn't chosen to wear leggings as Thirteen's long fingers freely delved into her ass crack through the stretchy fabric.

The Doctor then began moving up the tensed body, fingers lightly lifting the hem of Adam’s low cut blouse to inspect her midriff and lower back before moving around her front. The brunette shivered as her boobs were exposed to the air and the dyed blonde’s gaze. Thirteen ogled the impressive cleavage as she inspected the goods, pretending to check for any signs or issues whilst groping and lifting her globes. Jessica averted her gaze from Thirteen’s striking blue eyes, embarrassment finally overtaking her as the blonde pinched her nipples. Thirteen had a firm, almost teasing grip and her breasts responded; swelling in her inappropriate half-cup bra, hardening. The Doctor’s cheeks turned red; mortified by her body’s reaction. The brunette turned away from the other doctor's intense stare. Thirteen’s eyes seemed almost, hungry…

Adams was a little cold like this and more than a little self-conscious. All she was wore beneath her thin clothing was a pair of worn, tight, stripy pink briefs and a flowery blue bra. If she’d known she was going to be on display like this she would have at least worn matching panties. Thirteen however loved the sight of her, vulnerable and ill prepared. Perfect. Once she was done, Adams brusquely pulled down her top; glad the inspection was over.

The brunette shivered, crossing her arms for warmth, still eying the camera suspiciously. Thirteen gave Adams her warmest smile as she crossed to an incubator and began warming the gel that she had transferred into a large rubber bag. 

“Please just bend over the end of the bed whilst this heats up.” Thirteen stated firmly. Jessica did as she was told, though slowly and grudgingly, the position seeming more than a little undignified. The bed was low and she had to arch her back to assume the position, forcing her bottom up at a raised angle. Thirteen then stepped over and, grasping one of Adams’ hands, began strapping the young Doctor to the cot.

“Wait! Is this really necessary?” exclaimed an exasperated Adams, trying to pull away in vein as the leather buckle was tightened around her wrist: I’m cooperating!”

“I’m sorry, I’m just following procedure,” responded Thirteen moving around the cot to fasten down Adams other arm: “patients so far seem to struggle when the cleanser is administrated.”

“Wait, I-I should have asked. Cleanser? Administered to where?”

“Into your rectum of course!” Thirteen replied grinning to herself as she bent down to tie the young brunette’s ankles to the cot’s legs: “This is an experimental enema which cleanses you lower digestive tract. Harmless of course, just like I said.”

Adam’s paled, rendered speechless by Thirteen finally revealing the true nature of the test. If she had known she would have never volunteered, but it was her own fault for not asking the right questions, wasn’t it? Either way she was too proud to back out now, although if she hadn’t been strapped down she’d probably be on the other side of the exit right now.

Whilst Adams was distracted, wiggling and tests her restraints as if trying to escape, which was of course futile, Thirteen retrieved the rubber bag which had got nice and hot inside the incubator. The blonde then retrieved an IV stand and hung the bag from it, the contents sloshing around inside, looser now that it was practically steaming. Thirteen was relying on that. Next she attached a long thin pipe to a corner of the bag clamping it in place. Finally she retrieved a long narrow black nozzle. Jessica’s eyes widened upon seeing it and she tried to moves up on her elbows, attempting to get a better look.

Thirteen spoke to lower the nerve of the clearly anxious Doctor tied down before her: “I need to evaluate your reaction to the enema as it enters your system. Just try to relax, this is perfect really, who better to inform me than a fellow Doctor?”

Adams, quickly attempted to backtrack, nervous as the other doctor or predatorily circled her helpless form : “I-I didn’t know what you were testing when we started! I would never… I couldn’t possibly… Thirteen quickly cut her off, placing a warm and hopefully comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder, ready to counter her argument: 

“You can’t handle a small enema? How many of these have you given to patients?? It’s a simple procedure and you’re a professional. And we’re friends right? At some point you’ll have to do this, probably with a stranger.” 

Adams now regretted pressing the fact she thought of Thirteen as a friend; this favor was getting incredibly out of hand. But she had promised… The young brunette’s pride fought her rationality. Proving herself to her peers, becoming a better Doctor; it was all she had ever wanted. But she never thought she would have to go to these lengths.

“Your sure this is all fine? I don’t want any screw ups, especially down there…”

“Just keep your head down and your legs apart, I’ll do all the work” Thirteen said, doing her best to reassure her ‘patient’. “All you have to do is hold still and tell me what your experiencing. And I’ll stop if there are any problems. It’s a piece of cake, really.”

Jessica did what she was told warily, lowering her chest and midriff till she was flush with the bed spread and stretching her back into a deep curve.

Thirteen moved around the cot, till she was behind the completely vulnerable Doctor. The older Blonde relished the spoilt rich girl’s humiliating position as she attached the long nozzle to the hose. Then she placed her hands on the girl’s rump once more and began peeling down Adam’s tight leggings, slipping the garment down long tensed legs while revealing those stripy pink briefs. These she pulled down just enough to expose part of her crack and the cute little rosebud in-between. She pressed the tip of the nozzle against the other Doctor’s anus.

“Ohhh that’s cold” Jessica exclaimed, looking for any reason to delay the inevitable.

Thirteen sighed, quickly bringing the long thin tube to her lips before sucking on its tip. This both warmed the tool and soaked the implement with her saliva. Lowering it quickly back into position, this time the blonde took no mercy.

Adams gasped as she felt the nozzle being worked between her cheeks. The sensation was weird enough for her to want to run away and she shifted uncomfortably. Steeling her resolve, she blew at the wavy brown bangs that had fallen across her face and gritted her teeth. She was Dr. Jessica Adams; No challenge beat her.

Soon the nozzle was deeply embedded in the vulnerable sphincter, coming to a rest at the base of Adam’s large intestine, 7 inches deep. Thirteen reached for the clamp below the bag of formula and looked down at the helpless, yet still defiant Doctor. She smiled turning the tap and squeezing the bag; This would break her.

Hot goo sprayed Jessica’s tight back passage, spattering her inner walls and soon spreading deeper. The brunette shuddered, gasping as the gel flowed past her anus and shot further into her reclining form; deeper and deeper. Soon she felt it spread into her bowels. 

As the liquid continued rushing down her back passage, Adams pressed her face into the cot’s padding, struggling to accommodate the strange substance within; Despite stretching her torso her belly was tightening rapidly.

“How are you feeling?’ Thirteen asked, walking around the bed and crouching to look Adams in the face.

It’s, its… f-fine, I can handle this. It’s just so Hot!” She exclaimed her hips twitching. Although the brunette referred to the gel’s temperature, another deeply unwanted heat had flared within her. Unknown to Jessica her horniness would rise as her belly filled, the gel’s purpose actually to intensify arousal exponentially.

“Are you sure your okay? Because I can massage your stomach to ease the tension if you want?” Thirteen asked; she was also finding the situation arousing, one of her hands unconsciously straying to her crotch.

“Ohhh… No, I’m fine, no need to… Ahhh…” Thirteen hadn’t waited for an answer, leaning over the side of the bed, the blonde using her other hand to massage and squeeze the girl’s troubled abdomen. All Jessica could do was take the assault, which was actually considerably pleasurable, easing both her cramps and the heat that was spreading through her loins, leaving her breathless. 

Watching with awe from above, the dominant doctor purposefully pressed upwards, enjoying the throaty grunts and tiny wet farts she could now force her colleague to emit with every squeeze of her palms. Meanwhile Adam’s could only whimper as hot air desperately escaped both of her ends; struggling to support her sloshing midsection. Thirteen did however finally push the young Doctor to her limit for embarassment; slipping her hand lower until she breached the rim of the brunette’s briefs and stretching their waist band. And still she slipped lower…

Jessica’s eyes snapped open and she attempted to sit up and look at the older blonde, wincing as the extra movement jiggled her bowels.

“Dr.Hadley!” she exclaimed, indignantly.

“Sorry, sorry my hand just slipped.” 

“Are we almost finished?”

“Nearly there” Thirteen replied, although she grinned devilishly. Evidence of the increasing effects of the aphrodisiac were obvious throughout Adams’ body. Her eyes were now unfocused, her brow furrowed, although that may have been caused by some discomfort. By now she was most of the way through the contents of the rubber bag. However, she was also biting her lip and tentatively rubbing her thighs together, slowly so not to draw the older blonde’s attention.

“Thirteen smirked before wringing out the rubber bag’s contents, shooting what was left of the gel deeper into Jessica’s bowels. The brunette exhaled sharply and screwed her eyes shut. 

Adams was dazed and unbearably hot, creating a predicament for the younger Doctor who wanted to appear professional. This was getting increasingly hard for her, seeing as she was strapped to a cot, desperately needed the toilet and was incredibly horny. Thirteen removed the nozzle slowly. Now she just had to wait until Adam’s reached a boil. It wouldn’t take long.

As she let the girl stew Thirteen began to undress, taking care to stay behind the helpless brunette, ensuring she was none the wiser. First she unbuckled her belt, moving slowly to keep metal clinks to a minimum. Then she quickly unzipped her jeans and pushed the skintight fabric down her legs. These were placed on a chair to the side, followed by her trademark loose tank top. Finally Thirteen pulled her hair free of its ponytail allowing her short wavy dyed locks to once again hang loose around her face. All the while Adams could see nothing, still struggling to deal with the sensations running through her whilst tied in place. But the camera caught everything.

Now Thirteen’s lithe young body was fully on display: clad in luxurious red lingerie, wearing a thong that accentuated her hips whilst a matching bra raised her small yet pert breasts. This stunning outfit had persuaded many reluctant young straight girls into bed. With Adams however, Thirteen had been prepared to go the extra mile; Hence the trap. Frankly her attire now was mainly for her own ego. Hell, she planned to watch the recording several times later after all.

By this point Adams was struggling to maintain her already withering composure. Beyond horny, the girl was drenched in sweat, unable to swipe at her own forehead, and practically gyrating in place. Yet if her hands were free they would have instead delved deep inside her pussy, attempting to lower the heat that burned through her loins. Instead all she could do was pant and mewl.

“You okay?” Thirteen asked redundantly.

“Ahhh, y-yeah, just ahh, just burning up a bit,” Adams replied, attempting to disguise the lust she was experiencing; “And I could really do with a bathroom break.”

Thirteen grinned, though when she spoke she feigned sympathy: “Almost there now, I just need to place a pump up your sphincter to circulate the fluid in your lower digestive tract.”

The blonde retrieved her big finale piece, her favorite 8-inch strap-on dildo, pulled out of its hiding place in a nearby draw. Many times she had used this very phallus to break other straight females. This she attached tightly around her still clothed crotch, ensuring the stimulator was primed and in position before approaching her target, the still quivering fully exposed rectum of poor Dr. Adams.

“Don’t worry, I think this will relieve you of all of your symptoms Jessica…” 

Before Adam’s could muster up a response, her panties were pulled free, dropping until they were stretched between her spread knees. The brunette’s butt cheeks were then pulled apart and the ‘pump’ Thirteen had mentioned began to slowly delve into her most private area. All Adams could do was cling to the cot’s handles and pull hopelessly at her straps as this huge device skewered her butt hole.

On the other end of the dildo, Thirteen struggled to get leverage on Adams slippery abdomen before finding an appropriate position. One hand groping one of Adams’ boobs whilst the other found purchase between the brunette’s legs, fingers diving into more private territory. By this point Adams was too lost to even consciously realize what the dyed blonde was doing with her, the young Doctor’s mind consumed in a sea of lust and other unfamiliar sensations. Thirteen registering Adams’ eagerness in the face of sodomy, was beginning to think she might have used a little to much of her secret formula this time. Either that or she had been wrong about this girl.

Taking Adams’ anal virginity was an incredible turn on. Adams was a trust fund kid begging for some discipline in her life and Thirteen intended to give it to her good. So she took her precious time on her anal cherry, slowly placing the head of the dick against her ‘friend's’ previously inviolated butt hole and then gently increasing the pressure so that the tight ring of flesh was slowly forced open, until the first few inches of strap-on cock slid deep inside the sweet virgin ass.  Adams’ cried out in pain, the intrusion only further confusing the helpless brunette, conflicting with the intense pleasure she was getting from the experience. Before tonight she would have never crossed lines such as lesbianism and anal play. But without even the barest notion of how she had gotten here, the brunette was semi-aware that she had. All she really knew was how good the pump felt inside her butt, and she was so horny from the initial aphrodisiac enema that what Adams had always imagined as a horrible submission barely even registered.

And so it wasn't even that bad when Thirteen added more and more of the object which relentlessly move further into her rectum, or when the blonde started slowly pushing those few inches in and out, beginning to butt fuck the helpless girl, who could no longer even restrain her moans of pleasure, which seemed to increase with every thrust. Adams barely even noticed any pain, even as the brunette's bowels were violated. Yet she couldn’t ignore the obvious intimacy that she felt. This occurred to her when the dyed blonde's hips smacked into her butt cheeks. Why wasn’t Thirteen fully clothed? How did she even get here?! 

Shock coursed through the girl as she finally realized that the blonde Doctor she had trusted to perform a non-intrusive procedure on her was essentially butt fucking her. Why wasn’t she disgusted? No, it was just an experiment. So she was free to become lost in the feeling of that ‘pump’ sliding in and out of her ass hole, giving her the most powerful sensations of pleasure she had ever felt. It was just a natural reaction to forced stimuli. 

Thirteen laid down so her breasts were pressing into Adams’ back and her breath blew threw the hair on the back of the brunette’s neck. Thirteen wanted Adam to be aware that a woman was doing this to her, to break through the illusion the young Doctor still clung to. The reality was, deep down, Adams felt her more submissive tendencies being forced to the surface as her beautiful butt was invaded over and over. She was now Thirteen’s, putty in the Doctor’s hands, by now all Adams’ could do was cry out incoherently whilst her body began meeting each of Thirteen’s thrusts, as if she were trying to fight back. 

However the trapped woman was clearly enjoying herself. If her squeals of pleasure didn't prove that then the fact that she was shamelessly slamming her own butt back against the bowel busting thrusts certainly did. Adams knew a behind such as hers was never meant to be assaulted this way. Luckily for Thirteen, Adams was all about testing her own limits.

As for Thirteen herself, nothing turned the girl on more than taking an uppity woman in this fashion and with Adams she had hit the jackpot. Now she was just living in the moment, going to town on the girl below her, even rising up on her tiptoes, putting all of her weight into her thrusts. This all just pushed the stimulator even further into herself, creating a delightful pressure. As she got her jollies she smiled and winked at the camera, running her hands through her wavy lock away from her own face. Then, with renewed gusto, she attacked the butt in front of her, any mercy forgotten.

To encourage Adam’s she cooed down at her, whilst stroking the back of her now messy hair: “Good, girl. That’s it! Push back against my pump. Let go. That’s a good girl.” It was patronizing, but effective Adam’s now also forgetting her normal manner: “AHHHHHH!! Oh GOD that’s feels… AWw…” Lucky for them both, Thirteen had chosen the room guessing there would be an excess of noise. Psychiatric rooms were soundproofed. Some patients screamed. Just not under these circumstances. 

The gel, now with nowhere else left to go, splashed around inside Adams’ bowel. Some however did escape, running down the legs of the two girls’ and pooling at their feet. On harder thrusts Thirteen’s torso was sprayed with hot gel. This finally set the young Doctor off.

As Thirteen came she wrapped her arms around her unwilling test subject’s middle, holding on to her tightly whilst gasping into the brunette’s ear. This shattered Adam’s resolve and she experience a powerful orgasm herself that shook her to her very core. The girl’s hair flew around her face and she spasmed sharply, as if she were trying to buck Thirteen off. All the blonde could do was grunt and hang on as Adams shook, both girls climaxing repeated. Eventually however, they were spent and they both collapsed forward unto the fortunately foam cladded cot.

When Adams came to she felt Thirteen untying the last of the straps that had held her in place. The dyed blonde Doctor expected the younger brunette to turn around and be shocked to find her in sexy lingerie. It wasn’t exactly professional conduct and she had no rational explanation. Adams barely glance however, instead untangling herself from the bed and stumbling over to the adjoining bathroom, leggings and panties still around her ankles. 

Thirteen smirked, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. The blonde strode over to the toilet door, which had been left ajar and peered inside. Her smile widened as she watched the troubled young doctor pant and groan, knees pressed together, feet splayed apart: attempting to expel the enema that now coated her insides. Moving back into the patient room, the blonde grinned as she dressed quickly’ It would be a week before Adams hormones dropped back to reasonable levels.

Inside Jessica groaned as last night's dinner slid out of her; Thirteen had loosened up her bowels alright. The brunette gasped as she spattered the toilet bowel, biting her lip as she farted loudly, praying the other Doctor couldn't hear her evacuation. Worst still, pleasure racked her system, heat radiating from her pussy, even as she trembled with the effort of emptying her guts.

A minute later and the door off the toilet burst open once more. The sight of a smiling Thirteen, leaning smugly against the bed, greeted Dr. Adams. Jessica was in a state, both arms grasping the doorway. The girl had dilated pupils. Her usually composed hair was a mess over her face and the brunette was drenched in sweat. Jessica had been driven wild with lust and she clung to her surroundings feebly. Somehow she knew if she didn’t then she would have probably pounced on Thirteen. That she realized, was a scarily lesbian notion.

“Are we done?” she croaked, big brown eyes desperate: “You get all you needed?”

“Let me just have a look” Thirteen said. She stepped forward, turning Adams around by the shoulders to face the wall, before kneeling behind her. Once again she peeled down the tight leggings and then Adams pink panties to inspect the damage.

Adams butt was bruised and gaping, pink, tender. Thoroughly broken in, just like its owner. Thirteen couldn’t resist slipping her tongue inside, just to get a little taste of her own handiwork.

“Unghhh....” was all Adams could manage to say, still unable to grasp what was happening, as once again she found disturbing pleasure when Thirteen invaded her most private orifice, this time with a small wet implement. It swirled around her innermost walls lightly; the soothing sensation making for a welcome change.

Before Adams could adjust however, Thirteen finished teasing the rosebud rising up behind her quickly and replacing her clothes. 

Soon the brunette was sent back to House’s office just where Thirteen had found her, though there was no chance the girl could solve the puzzle she had been working on now. As Adams stumbled away, her tweed jacket, belt and shoes messily in place, Thirteen patted her on the behind, fondly groping a warm cheek. Adam’s flinched but didn’t look around; avoiding Thirteen’s striking eyes as she was thanked warmly by the cunning Doctor. The brunette then simply limped away. 

Thirteen just smirked, walking back over to her camera and grabbing the device off of its tripod, fast-forwarding through the captured footage of ultimate submission. With some skillful editing she could make a more Adams centric piece for wider distribution. Say, throughout the hospital. Maybe it was time to give Adams a lesbian reputation around here similar to her own.


End file.
